The purpose of this study is to provide continued supplies of 141W94 to patients who have completed an earlier Glaxo-Wellcome sponsored study with this drug, and to assess the long-term safety and tolerance of 141W94 containing treatment regimens. Secondary objectives include assessing the long-term effects of 141W94 containing treatment regimens on both the maintenance of low plasma HIV RNA levels and sustained CD4 elevations, and on the clinical progression of HIV infections to AIDS-defining events and/or death.